Pups and the Halloween Ghost
Summery "HAHAHAHAHA to the Adventure Bay Halloween Party we invite you. For the greatest Halloween Party of the year I am so happy that you could come. The residence are getting things ready and the pups are looking forward to this years party so come on come one come all join in the celebrations the Halloween Party is about to begin. Characters *The Paw patrol *Specter the Pupkin king of Halloween *Captain Turbot * Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Jake *Katie and Cali *Alex *Mr.Porter Story As the sun was setting the Paw Patrol was getting the Lookout decorated for Halloween. "Hey Skye you think you could help me hang these decorations up" A German shepherd asked. "Sure Chase" she said. She barked and wings appeared from her pup pack. "This pup got to fly" she said as she flew taking some of the decorations and sticking them to the walls. "Looks good pups" a boy said walking into the lookout "thanks Ryder" both Chase and Skye said. Outside the lookout Marshall and Rocky were carving out a Jack o lantern and Rocky and Zuma where decorating the outside of the lookout. As this was going on down in the town hall Mayor Goodway dressed as a Chicken with Chickaletta dressed as a witch, Captain Turbot dressed as a fish, and Farmer Yumi dressed as Bettina were getting the town hall ready for the Halloween party. "Chickaletta thinks that this will be the best Halloween party ever" Mayor Goodway said. "Once I get this last decoration set up we will be ready" Captain Turbot said. Just as the last decoration was place a cold wind blew the windows open and caused all the decorations to get knocked onto the floor. "What was that" Farmer Yumi asked. "I don't know you think it was a ghost" not that I believe in ghost neither does Chickaletta" Mayor Goodway said as Chikaletta just clucked. Soon they all heard a moan and looked around "that is not funny Captain Turbot" Farmer Yumi said. Captain Turbot looked confused "it was not me" he said. Soon the lights flickered on and off for a bit "I know what to do" Captain Turbot said pulling out his phone. Meanwhile at the lookout the paw patrol was about to go trick or treating with Ryder dressed as a robot, Chase going as a vampire, Rubble as Captain Balckfur, Zuma going as a mad scientist, Rocky going as a skeleton, Marshall going as Apollo the super pup and Skye as a bunny when Ryder got a call. "Hello Ryder here" he said. "Ryder its Captain Turbot we were getting ready for the Halloween party when strange things started happening" he said. "Thing what kind of things" he asked. "Scary sounds and lights flickering you think you and the Paw Patrol could come down and help reset the decorations and maybe find out what's going on" he asked. "Sure thing Captain no job to big no pup to small" Ryder said taping a button and turning his pup pad "Paw Patrol to the lookout" he said running into the lookout. "Ryder needs us" the pups said as they made their way to the elevator. "Chase looked at the pups "wait where's Marshall" he asked. Just then Marshall ran in "wait for me" he said as he tripped and rolled into the other pups. "Sorry pups I guess I am trip or treating this year" he joked causing them all to laugh as the elevator doors closed and they went up. Once they got to the top they jumped out of the elevator "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said. "Pups we got a Halloween emergency" he said. "What kind of of emergency" Rocky asked. "Strange things seem to be happening at the Halloween party lights flickering on and off and hearing strange sounds" Ryder said. "That's spooky" Zuma said. "You think it might be ghost" Rubble asked". "We all know ghost don't exist so Chase I need your excellent tracking skills and spy gear to help find what is causing all this" Ryder said. "Super spy Chase is on the Case" he said. "The rest of you help out decorating the town hall. All right Paw Patrol is on a roll" he said sliding down a pole as Chase and the pups went down the slide. One by one they entered their vehicles and drove of following Ryder's ATV toward the town hall. Once they got their they noticed the mess "Whoa that's a lot of clean up" Zuma said as the lights began to flicker. "This is strange but their must be a logical explanation for all of this because we know their is no such thing as ghost" Ryder said. "Welcome to every single guest I am the spirit of Halloween and the voice that knows best" said a voice. "Hey who said that" Skye asked looking around. "it was me I will be your guide and hope you liked my tricks" the voice said. "Who are you and where are you" Marshall asked. "Who and where I am is all part of the game pups. I got more tricks and maybe a few treats as we play so down the hall and to the left look for the closest door" the voice. "Ok Pups Chase you and I will look for who or what this is the rest of you help decorate" Ryder said heading down the hall with Chase. "You smell anything Chase" Ryder asked. Chase kept sniffing "nothing Ryder" he said as he looked at a painting. "Ahhh" he yells leaping into Ryder's arms "Chase what is it" he asked looking at the police pup. "I thought I saw that paintings eyes move oh and thanks Ryder" he said giving Ryder's face a lick before jumping down. Ryder looked at the painting "well they aren't moving now maybe you are just seeing things" he said as they both looked at the painting before they continued their search. As they walked they thought they heard footsteps. "Did you hear that" Chase asked as they stopped Ryder listened "I don't hear anything" he said. As they started walking the footsteps continued and every time they stopped the footsteps grew silent. "You must have heard that Ryder" Chase said. As they walked Ryder listened "Yes but I am sure their is a reasonable explanation" he said as they kept walking. Once they came to another door Chase felt a chill as if something passed through him like a cold breeze. They opened it "It is so dark I can't see a thing" Ryder said as he felt the wall till he found the light switch. Once the light was on they where met with a surprise for what the first see is a floating bed sheet. "Ah a ghost" Chase yelped jumping into Ryder's arms. "Chase their is no such thing as ghost. It must be a old Halloween decoration" Ryder said as he walked up and pulled the sheet off revealing a ghost pup. "See Chase it is just a old decoration" Ryder said. Chase sighed then his eyes went wide with shock "Ryder behind you" he said. Chase barked and a net cannon appeared from his pup pack and shot a net that went through the ghost pup and landed on Ryder. "Sorry Ryder I was trying to catch the ghost" he said as he barked causing the net to retract into his pup pack. "Chase this is not a ghost" Ryder said as he turned to look at the decoration he noticed that everything was floating the ghost looked at them and smiled "trick or Treat" the ghost said. "Ahhhhhhh" both Chase and Ryder shouted as they ran out and down the hall. "Ryder I think we lost it but you must believe in ghost now" Chase said. Ryder sighed "I am sure it was a decoration with a speaker" he said as he noticed a power box with a old wire. "See the power box just needs some new wires" He said pulling out his pup pad. Meanwhile the pups were helping with the decorating and almost done "Hey Rocky can you pass that ghost decoration" Rubble asked. Rocky nodded and went to get the decoration and was about to pick it up when it all of a sudden moved "uh come back here" Rocky said as he chased it. Rocky kept chasing the decoration till it stopped. "That was weird" he mumbled picking it up and heading back to Rubble. "I wonder if Ryder and Chase have figured out what happen with the lights" Marshall asked as he helped Zuma and Sky with some decorations. "You think it really was a ghost" Skye asked. "Ryder said their is no such thing as ghost though" Zuma replied. As they all finally finished decorating. As they looked around Rocky heard Ryder "What you need Ryder" he asked "I need you to come to the utility room we got a old wire that has been causing the lights to flicker" he explained. Rocky's tail waged "I think I have something in my truck" he said as he ran outside and open the back of his truck. After searching he came out with a wire and ran back inside toward the utility room. Ryder looked up "Thanks Rocky now lets turn the power off for a bit" he said as he turn the power off and taking the wire and began to replace them. "Don't lose it Reuse it" Rocky said. Ryder finished replacing the wire "ok here we go" he said turning the power back on. "Now lets get back to the others" Ryder said as he and the pups left the room and went back to the others. As they walked down the hall Rocky all of sudden felt his paws leave the ground. "What what's going on help" Rocky yelped. Ryder tried to grab hold of Rocky only to have him float just out of reach. "Chase use your night vision goggles to see what is causing this" Ryder said. Chase nodded and barked "night vision goggles" he said as the green visor on his helmet slid down. "Ryder your not going to believe this but it really is a ghost" he said. "Well if it is a ghost can it put me down" Rocky yelled as if on command Rocky felt the presence leave him and he fell only to be caught by Ryder "Thanks Ryder" he said giving Ryder a lick. "Your welcome now lets get back to the others" Ryder said. When they got to the main hall they saw all the decorations were hung up. "Whoa nice job" Rocky said. "Good job pups everything is done just before the party started" Ryder said as the guest started arriving. Alex dress as a pup Mr. Porter dressed as a mummy, Katy dress as a princess with Cali dressed as a witch and not amused seeing Chickaletta in the same costume again. Then came Jake dressed as a snow monster and Everest dressed as cat. Farmer Al went over to Farmer Yumi dressed as a cow. The party was going great everyone was playing games and Cali was stalking Captain Turbot thinking he was a fish and pounced surprising him and causing them to knock a box over causing some bones to fall out. "you ok Captain" Ryder asked. "Yes I'm fine" he replied as the pups came over and they looked at the bones. "Arg they look delicious" Rubble said as his stomach rumbled. Marshall went to sniff one of the bones "looks like a skeleton think maybe it is a decoration" he asked picking up a paw bone only to drop it as it slapped him. "Nice job everyone now it's time for the big surprise" the voice said. "Whaaa" Marshall said taking a step back as the lights turned off and the bones levitated. "What's going on here" Zuma asked as everyone gathered to watch the bones begin to glow blue and spin forming a skeleton pup "BOO" the pup said causing everyone to scream and hide. The pup looked around and let a mournful howl that sounded eerie making a few of the pups fur stand on end but also sad as it changed into a ghost and flew through a wall and disappeared. "Cool a ghost" Alex said as they all came out of hiding. "You have to believe in ghosts now" Ryder" Rubble said. "I guess they really do exist" he agreed. Everest walked up to Ryder. "Ryder did that ghost seem sad to you" she asked. Skye nodded "She is right it kinda sounded like it was sad when we all hid maybe it is lonely" Skye agreed. "We should go cheer the pup up" Chase said. Captain Turbot walked up to them "It was scary but also fun" he said. "I like to see the ghost again" Alex added. "All right lets go and find him" Ryder said as he and the Paw Patrol including Everest headed outside to their vehicles. "You pups hear that" Rocky asked as he listen to a eerie howl that sounded like a song. "That must be the ghost come on" Ryder said as they drove in the direction of the howls. They kept driving arriving at the ship that use to belong to Captain Blackfur. The ghost must be somewhere on board" Marshall said. "Lets go then" Ryder said as they climbed aboard the ship and looked around. Zuma looked through a key hole of the captains cabin and saw the ghost looking up at the moon. "Ryder he is in here" he called as the pups came over. Ryder open the door "hey you ok" he asked the ghost. The ghost turn to look at them "Why do you care you all ran and hid from me" he said. "Well you did scare us" Chase said. "It was suppose to be a Halloween Prank" he said. Ryder walked up to him "Well it was pretty scary but everyone loved it and are hoping you come back" he said. "Really" The ghost asked. "Yes" the pups said. "Ok then I will come back with you" the ghost said. "So you have a name" Chase asked. "Yes it is Specter I am known as the pupkin king of Halloween" he said. "It's nice to meet you Specter" Ryder said. "Lets party" Zuma added his tail wagging as they went to their vehicles as Spector floated beside them. "Hey Specter was that you that was speaking to us and causing all the strange things that were happening" Rocky asked. "Clever pup you figured it out" Specter said as they arrived at their destination. When they got back to the town hall the party continued with everyone playing games or eating treats except this time everyone laughed when Cali snuck into a treat beg only to jump out into Katy's arms as Spector popped his head out of the beg causing everyone to laugh. "This is the greatest Halloween party ever" Spector said. Ryder walked up to him "well you know when ever your in trouble just boo for help. Happy Halloween everybody" Ryder said as all the pups howled. Category:Halloween Special